Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for washing sandy, debris-ridden, and/or salinated articles, e.g., wetsuits, bathing suits, beach towels, clothing, footwear, snorkels, masks, diving/scuba gear, etc.
Background of the Disclosure
The beach provides ample opportunity for fun, excitement, and/or relaxation. However, certain articles, particularly those used in and around the ocean, may become sandy, ridden with debris, and/or salinated from the saltwater. Such articles include, for example, wetsuits, bathing suits, beach towels, clothing, footwear, snorkels, masks, diving/scuba gear, etc. Sand and other beach debris can easily be trapped on or within these articles and, as a result, find their way into vehicles and homes. Salt from saltwater may also be absorbed and/or retained by these articles, and can have a corrosive and/or irritating effect if not sufficiently expelled. It is therefore desirable to remove such sand, debris, and salt from these articles after use for cleanliness purposes and to increase the longevity of the articles.
Wetsuits, for example, are commonly used in beach activities such as surfing. As can be appreciated, during use, sand, debris, and salt may become trapped on, within, and/or absorbed by the wetsuit. Simply rinsing the wetsuit is ineffective in sufficiently removing the sand, debris, and salt that may become trapped and/or absorbed therein.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus, systems, and methods that more efficiently and effectively remove sand, debris, and salt from wetsuits and other articles.